Just Happenstance
by Shikigami1991
Summary: It was happenstance that they had met, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. 59 x HP x 80 (SHONEN-AI/SLASH/YAOI)
1. I was never the Hero

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Katekyō Hitman Reborn_. The rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano respectively – I'm just borrowing their works in order to entertain those who actually read my attempts at storytelling. Well, this is my **_second_** attempt at an HP/KHR crossover. The only other fics I have is a Mukuro x Harry fic and a one-shot between InuYasha and KHR. This fanfic will serve as another personal celebration for my return to ~

Well, for those who are still around – I hope that you enjoy the story~ This is unedited by the way~

Warning(s): character death (mentioned), comical/extreme violence, mentions of abuse, _**SLASH**_ , etc.

* * *

 _Just Happenstance_

Prologue: I was never the Hero

* * *

There was a reason the hat wished to place him in Slytherin, and the recent events served as motivation for the Boy-Who-Lived to show exactly why.

Whereas those sorted in Gryffindor were _expected_ to be willing to jump into any fray to prove their bravery, Ravenclaws _expected_ to be willing to assist others to prove their resourcefulness, and Hufflepuffs _expected_ to desperately help those they viewed as allies.

Slytherins were known for one thing above their lauded trait of cunning: Self-preservation.

In other words, above all else, Slytherins are _expected_ to be willing to do anything to make it out intact at the end of any conflict or situation. This was a trait (contrary to the belief of those around him) that Harry had in spades. He couldn't blame anyone for thinking otherwise, as he had done his best to play up to the image that the Wizarding World had built of him in their minds. He had managed pretty well up until this point, this he would admit smugly.

After years of dealing with the Dursleys and majority of Privet Drive's occupants; the decision of playing the part that those around him gave him to keep the status quo was a no-brainer. Changing who he was in order to get through the day with one less bump or bruise became a necessity for living with his horrid relatives and the gossipy neighbors of #4. When he had entered the Wizarding World and found out his fame, it was a simple matter of shaking off the skin of "freak" and feeling out the edges of the "boy savior".

Wasn't that hilarious?

Harry James Potter, the epitome of all that was Gryffindor, was actually nothing more than a snake in disguise.

Oh, how the Daily Prophet would have a field day with that one!

Not that they wouldn't have one already by the time they realize this, but by that time he would be long gone, and he had no intention of coming back on terms that weren't his own. No longer would he live under the thumb of players with designs on his life for their own purposes. No longer would he allow himself to be praised one second and condemned the next.

He would be free and live as he pleased. It was the least that the Wizarding World could do in return for his parents' sacrifice, after all.

That is how he found himself here, in Diagon Alley with this scheme that could likely end up going in flames if he didn't manage to secure the aid of the only beings who could make sure it could succeed.

"So, we finally meet Heir Potter…now, if Griphook is to be believed...you have an _arrangement_ in mind that you feel would be beneficial to Gringotts?" started, Ragnok, overseer of Gringotts Branch in Britain, and the one who could either be his salvation or damnation.

Straightening from the hunched posture he usually held, the 12-year-old took note of the flicker of approval that flashed through the goblin's beady eyes at the change. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he sat down in the chair that was offered to him and readied himself for what he planned on doing.

"I need Harry Potter to die, and I was under the impression that Gringotts can help with that."

The grin the slowly formed on the Goblins wrinkled face, only caused a shiver to roll down Harry's spine at the scary image.

"Well Mr. Potter, you had my interest, but now….you have my attention."

* * *

Days later, before the horrified eyes of the public in Diagon Alley, the mutilated corpse of Harry Potter was found. The remnants of his phoenix feather wand laid scattered around him.

Wizarding Britain mourned the loss, demanding the Aurors to find who tore their savior away from them. Two men cursed as their plans were shattered beyond repair, and would scramble to pick up the pieces. In the aftermath, the fate of Wizarding Britain would no longer rest on the shoulders of a child, but on those who it should've from the beginning. An old man who looked at the world as his chessboard for too long and a man resurrected with too many ambitions.

All the while, on board a plane heading to the east. Harry Potter…well, Akira Kuroba rested easy, sinking into the plush cushions of his first-class seat. With his canned soda, the young teen gave a toast (in unison with Britain).

It was the ending of one story and the beginning of a new one. This time, he promised himself, it would be one of his own makings.

Unknown to him, while he may have escaped one fate, another one lay ahead of him in his new home in the land of the rising sun. One that while trying, promised an ending that even he come to enjoy.

That is if he doesn't get himself killed first.

* * *

End of Prologue

* * *

…Well, here I am with another story idea. 8D One that I've been considering for quite a long time. One that besides the barebones of the story idea will likely be updated depending on the interest in it. I've got a bunch of other ideas, and this one will likely be worked on while I'm between those. All of the chapters will likely be from 500 to 1,000+ words each. The endgame pairing has already been decided, and now I have to somehow make this thing happen. A true threesome is something that has to be built with care after all!

See ya in the next update,

 _Shikigami1991_


	2. I refuse to be your Villain

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Katekyō Hitman Reborn_.

Wow, I didn't expect the response that this story has gotten, but I am really happy with it! I thank everyone who took time out of their day to let me know what they think, and I want to let you know that I really appreciate your feedback more than you'll ever know. Also, those who liked and followed, you guys are VPs as well. ;D

Warning(s): character death (mentioned), comical/extreme violence, mentions of abuse, _**SLASH**_ , etc.

* * *

 _Just Happenstance_

Chapter 1: I refuse to be your villain

* * *

On paper, Akira Kuroba was an ordinary, if not smart, muggleborn wizard. He is the son of Kaito Kuroba, a former Japanese police officer, and Irene Kuroba nee Watson, a British English teacher. Both had met during his mother's tenure as a University English teacher in Japan and moved to Britain soon after their marriage.

Akira was a perfect mix between his parents, seen in the blending of both Asian and European features that were present in him. Pale skin, dark hair, eye shape, and nose of his father. His grass green eyes, heart-shaped face, thin lips, and curly mess on his head called hair was from his mother. He was a beautiful child, smart and resourceful, and regarded as responsible enough, despite his age, that his parents felt comfortable with leaving him to live on his own in their home in Namimori as they traveled the world.

At least, that was the backstory that the goblins had sold the Japanese ministry. The latter has been a bit apprehensive on allowing a minor to be on his own, especially when they had living relatives. However, their worries were laid to rest after a quick meeting in which they were informed of a chaperone, who would come by to check in on him frequently.

Soon after all the paperwork was signed and his enrollment within Mahōtokoro had been finalized after records from his private tutor, as he was homeschooled, was presented. Akira was dropped off to his parents' home, given three sets of uniforms (one for class, formal events, and those for physical education), his class list, and the schedule for the giant storm petrel that would serve as his escort to the school grounds.

"Alright, that should be all Kuroba-kun. I look forward to seeing you on the school grounds come April 1st, and once again. Welcome to Mahōtokoro," With that, the older man, Inoue-san, nodded towards him (receiving a bow in kind), and took his leave.

Behind him, Akira closed the door, turning around to press his back against it as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Silence echoed in the two story home, only the faint hum of power running through the house reaching his ears along with the grandfather clock in the living room.

The moment he was alone, the young wizard laughed, clutching his new wand in hand. Instead of the holly wood wand he once possessed, a cherry wood sat in his grasp. Warmth spread through his body, as the phoenix feather and his blood (laced with basilisk venom and phoenix tears) that served as the core, thrummed in harmony. With a flick of his wrist, sparks of green, silver, and gold were released. His lips curled into a grin at the sight.

He was free!

No more was he bound by the shackles of outrageous expectations. No longer would he have to deal with the Dursleys, or be at the mercy of the fickle sheeple of Britain.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was dead, and Akira Kuroba rose from his ashes. This was the start of his story, and he for one wasn't going to waste it.

Throwing himself onto the plush cream-colored couch in the living room, an excited grin blossomed on his lips and his green eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Now, let's see what this new lease on life has to offer me," he hummed.

* * *

It hadn't taken him long to acclimatize to the new culture and environment, through liberal use of wit-sharpening potions and hard work he could pass as a native when it came to spoken Japanese. Written form was still a problem, with him trying to wrap his head about kanji and katakana, etc. However, he was very satisfied with this progress.

By January, he was sure that he would be passable in written form and be even more so when April came around and he would officially attend classes at Mahōtokoro.

Slipping into tennis shoes and tucking his wallet into his jeans pocket, Akira left his house in the direction of the market with thoughts of what to cook for dinner. It had been a few weeks since he began living here in the small town of Namimori, a little blip of a town that suddenly jumped to the top of his list after an interesting tad bit of information had been found by the goblin informants. Information that he was eager to capitalize on, and craft it as another failsafe that suited his goal of being completely out of the reach of Magical Britain.

This little town had a natural magic disturbance field, which made it virtually impossible to track a magical signature.

They tested it, used a strand of his hair and even blood – items so personal to Akira, that the many rituals available should've been able to pinpoint his location without trouble. The results? Nothing, not a blip, and with each failing test the smile on his and the goblins' faces had been terrifying.

What were the chances of finding another place like this? Little to no possibility. None other than this little town in the middle of nowhere would provide him the cover he needed, and so Namimori would serve as his home until the day he reaches his majority in the eyes of magical society. By then, there would be little they could do and no one would be able to leash him after taking his lordships.

Striding down the street, Akira slipped his hands into his pockets as he took in his surroundings. The town was truly a peaceful place, with little to no crime. The inhabitants seemed to be made up of mostly families, retirees, etc. A majority of them seemed to be friendly enough, if the fact he received several visitors with welcoming dishes said anything. The housewives especially seemed to have a thing with giving him food, even more so after realizing that he was living on his own and with no parental supervision that they could see.

Akira knew that he was a topic of gossip in the town, but didn't pay it much mind. Years of being the subject of discussion while _existing_ (because his years with the Dursleys could never be called _living_ ) at Privet Drive has desensitized him to it. He did, however, make sure to steer the rumors from gaining him the type of negative attention he didn't need.

The last thing he needed was for the muggle law enforcement getting involved, and social workers coming with their "well-intentions". So, he spun a story for the nosy housewives, who seemed more than a little interested about his home situation.

A story about him deciding to stay here at home while his parents were forced to go abroad for work in order to not burden them, had the women eating out of the palm of his hand. Many complimenting him on being so mature, and my parents having obviously raised him into a proper young man if they trusted him so much.

It may have been a little annoying to deal with their random visits ("just checking up on you, Akira-kun" they would simper, much to his irritation), but he knew it was a necessary evil. The fact that he received the latest information about the town was a bonus.

Having a finger on the pulse of the town's gossip would allow him information that could prove invaluable to him and his plan to stay out of the grasp of any potential pursuers. Who was who in this town? Who should he avoid? Were there other newcomers in the town? The last of which would undoubtedly prove to be extremely useful with the type of situation he was dealing with.

After stepping into the grocery store, he waved at the old man manning the register with a smile, "Fujiwara-san, nice to see you again."

Grunting, the old man return the wave with a nod of his head. With crossed arms, he watched Akira make his way to the carts situated in front of the cash register.

"If yer lookin' for the fresh vegies, they're in the usual place. All of the highest quality." Waving in thanks to the older man, Akira grabbed a basket before making his way down the aisle to his destination.

Looking around, he noticed several people he was familiar with – _housewives_ , along with a couple college students on a break that he's made the acquaintance of. He stopped, having short conversations with some while just exchanging waves or nods with others. Reaching the fresh produce, he quickly and expertly picked out the best of everything he needed. Making his way to the front, he heard a sound of dismay to his side.

"Oh dear, I swear I had it on me just a second ago!" a woman exclaimed, checking the pockets of her apron while balancing the paper bag in her arms.

Behind the counter, Fujiwara was watching the woman with a small frown on his face. A normal look for the old man, though the narrowing of his eyes on the harmless looking woman had immediately caught Akira's attention.

There were very few times that he witnessed this kind of behavior from the man; looking at a customer with blatant suspicion. While there was the usual attentiveness that everyone in the store was given, and Harry pitied anyone who thought it would be a good idea to filch anything from this particular grocery store. This was something different.

Fujiwara-san was _wary_ of the woman fluttering about in search of her wallet.

Blinking at that realization, Akira couldn't stop the all too familiar curiosity blooming within him.

Who was this woman, who made _Fujiwara-san_ act like this?

Humming, Harry placed the carton of milk in the basket with the rest of his things and made his way towards the counter and the woman. Coming to stop behind her, he adjusted his groceries and put a friendly smile on his face.

"Is there something wrong, ma'am?"

Pausing at his question, she turned around and leveled him with a look of surprise, which quickly melted into such a warm and welcoming look that almost made Akira take a step back in surprise.

"Oh! Hello, It seems that I've forgotten my wallet at home," she answered, smiling so brightly that the boy felt his eyes begin to water.

Turning his gaze away from her to Fujiwara-san behind the counter, only to see a grimace on the man's face as he leaned away from the pure light the woman was projecting.

Well, this certainly answered one question of his.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Next chapter done! 8D I seem to be making a lot of progress with this one. Well, more progress than I expected. Of course, that could be because of the reviews I've received for this. They do motivate me and make me want to meet your expectations, or at least try to meet them anyway – I'm only human, but I'm trying!

Harry has met Nana and will be meeting Tsuna in the next chapter~

I'm looking forward to how you guys react to what is going to happen. I'll tell you this: It's not going to go the way you think (depending on what you think will happen of course)! XD

 _The Flightless Girl:_ I know what you mean, and I agree with you. It is that artificial feeling that I'm attempting to move away from in my new stories, and the rewrites of my old stories. I don't feel like I'll ever be able to perfectly write Harry (I'm not J.K. Rowling, after all), but I am hoping that I can get as close as I possibly can. I've read more than my fair share of HP x KHR crossovers, and I decided in the end to just get Harry from Point A to B quickly. As for Harry's role in his future pairing, that is what I'm hoping to accomplish. I feel that he could definitely be a good balance between the two, and hopefully, I'll be able to do my idea justice! 8)

 _guadadominguez4:_ Thank you! I'm happy that you like what little I've posted. Yeah, it's a threesome, an equal relationship between the three, though it will first build up from Yamamoto and Gokudera's personal attraction to Harry. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well! 8D

 _AnimeFreak71777:_ ;D hey~

 _Sleepy Clear:_ Thanks, and here is the new chapter.

 _Jostanos:_ He does still have the vaults. Harry only had just about everything transferred to new vaults opened up with their sister bank in Japan. Whatever was left, was payment to the goblins, which were mostly goblin-made artifacts that he didn't have much use for. All magical hubs, I feel has a bank there, though I feel Gringotts is a purely Britain thing. Every branch has their own unique magical being/creature in charge of the money. If asked by the ministry or Dumbledore, with Harry dead, all gold turns into stone until an "heir" pops up. Not that they could be pressured into doing anything else, another goblin rebellion is the last thing Britain needs.

 _Almonda:_ I'm happy that you enjoyed it, and here is the next chapter for ya!

 _AshesGleamandGlow (The Younger Half):_ Thank you very much for your insightful review. The subject of Harry having a flame has been a concern of mine, and you've managed to convince me of the flames that I will be avoiding for this fic in particular. As for why Harry decided to leave, let's just say that the treatment he got in the first year and being ostracized during the second year because of the petrifications made Harry realize things that he couldn't and wouldn't put up with the Wizarding World's flip-flop nature when it comes to him. He's had enough of that with the Dursleys, and he wasn't exactly thrilled on the idea of this continuing in the place that was supposed to be his escape from them. So, he decided to nip it all in the bud and get the hell out of dodge.

 _ChaoticMinds:_ Yes, Harry gave them the slip and now Wizarding Britain will have to lie in the bed they've made for themselves. Thanks for enjoying the story, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! 8D

 _akagami hime chan:_ Yep, Snake! Harry is the real deal for this fic. His cunning is his weapon, and sadly for the WW, he decided to use it against them instead of _for_ them. Yes, it is going to be a true blue poly relationship and not a love triangle, well it will seem like a love triangle before certain people pull their heads out of their butts and just decide to enjoy themselves. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. XD

 _MufuMufuSan:_ Let me take a moment to compose myself. I'm a big fan of your works, so to have you read this is an honor! 8D As for Lightning! Harry…sadly, this isn't the fic for it. His flame is going to be something totally different. The pairing, however, will definitely be a threesome involving Yamamoto, so I hope you look forward to that.

 _Syrupmaster Sy:_ Thank you for that. 8') I'll definitely need all the luck I can get when it comes to getting all three of those boys together.

 _Guest:_ 8)

 _Kikuriki:_ Well here is some more of the story!

See ya in the next update,

 _Shikigami1991_


End file.
